Khyber
| debiut = Wiele zmian: część 1 }} Khyber łowca jest jednym z trzech głównych antagonistów z serii "Ben 10: Omniverse" wraz z doktorem Psychobossem i Malwarem. Został zatrudniony przez twórce Nemetrixa, aby zyskał próbki DNA drapieżników do tego urządzenia. Khyber jest uważany za największego łowce w galaktyce, który ściga zarówno inteligentne, jak i nieinteligentne istoty. Wygląd Khyber nosi czarny garnitur z czerwonym paskiem obejmujący jego górną część ciała. Ma szare rękawiczki i pas oraz czarne buty z szarymi podeszwami. Nosi kości jako ornament. Khyber ma zieloną twarz, czarne włosy i skrzela używane do gwizdania. Osobowość thumb|Khyber w hełmieKhyber ma spokojny, ale poważny charakter. Zazwyczaj jest postrzegany w cieniu, co oznacza o jego ostrożności jak i dyskretności. Ostatnie pięć lat swojego życia spędził na śledzeniu i obserwowaniu Bena. Celem tego było jak najwięcej dowiedzieć się o Tennysonie, aby zdobyć największą nagrodę.Jest on bardzo inteligentny i wie wiele o różnych gatunkach, umiejętnościach i słabych punktach. Według Malware, Khyber ma obsesje na punkcie Bena. Umiejętności Khyber posiada urządzenie podobne do Omnitrixa, zwane Nemetrix. Używał go do zmieniania swojego pupila w drapieżne potwory. Jest on też wykwalifikowanym łowcą, tak jak i utalentowanym hakerem. Khyber może wydawać ultradźwiękowy gwizdek do dowodzenia psem. Ma także blaster snajperski z dużą dokładnością. Ma dobrą znajomość punktów nacisku, które mogą sparaliżować wrogów. Jest także specjalistą w walce wręcz. Ma zwiększoną siłę i wytrzymałość. Jest bardzo zwinny. Posiada również ogromny arsenał urządzeń łowieckich. Wady Khyber strasznie boi się gatunku Nemuina, co zostało ukazane w odcinku "Za jeszcze większą potęgę". Historia Wczesne lata Khyber został zatrudniony przez Malware'a i doktora Psychobosa, by zdobyć Omnitrix Bena, by mogli zbudować urządzenie o "lepszej" jakości. Zapłacili mu własnym urządzeniem - Nemetrixem. Potem Khyber spędził krótki czas zbierając DNA najbardziej okrutnych i dzikich drapieżników z galaktyki. Zbierał również szereg "ochotników" z Nicości (np. Phil), aby przetestować Nemetrix. Prawie wszystkie badania nie zdały egzaminu, gdyż tylko nie-czujące stworzenia mogły obsługiwać Nemetrix bez cierpienia z ciężkim uszkodzeniem mózgu, ponieważ "wyżej funkcjonujące" istoty nie mogą obsłużyć dzikiej natury drapieżników, dlatego więc dołączył do niego jego Anubiański Baskurr. Ben 10: Omniverse Khyber pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku "Wiele zmian: część 1", gdzie zauważył Bena Tennysona badającego zniszczony sklep Pakmara i wysłał swojego psa do ataku chłopaka, w postaci Crabdozera. Gdy drapieżnik miał ostatecznie pokonać Pajęczarza, Khyber przywołuje zwierzaka stwierdzając, że Ben będzie "godnym łupem". W odcinka "Wiele zmian: część 2", Khyber wysłał psa po Bena, ale tym razem jako Buglizarda. Jednak kiedy Rook uratował Bena, Khyber zawołał swojego zwierzaka, gdyż walka ta nie jest fair. Khyber dostał swoją szansę na atak Bena, gdy był sam w walce z Psyphonem. Ponownie wysłał Buglizarda, ale tym razem Ben mógł spokojnie pokonać stwora jako Shocksquatch. Później na statku, Khyber powiedział, że Ben jest bardziej pomysłowy i zręczny niż myślał. thumb|left|Khyber pokonał BenaW odcinku "Helisa zguby", Khyber ukradkiem włamał się do bazy hydraulików, by ukraść informacje na temat jego pracodawcy, helisy i pierwszej walki między Benem a Malwarem. Gdy film się skończył, Khyber skopiował wszystkie pliki odnoszące się do helisy, jak również pliki na temat Bena i Malware'a, po czym opuścił budynek. W odcinku "Mrowisko", Khyber wysłał zwierzaka po Bena. Najpierw jego pies znalazł go w Burger Chacie jako Grzmotorobak, którego Ben był w stanie pokonać jako Diamentogłowy. Później Khyber wysłał go po Bena po raz drugi w górze doktora Animo, gdzie prawie pokonał Crashhoppera jako Mucilator przed tym jak Rook uratował Tennysona. Ben pokonał Mucilatora uwalniając zmutowane mrówki spod kontroli Anima, zmuszając psa do odwrotu. Khyber mówi swojemu zwierzakowi, by być cierpliwym. W odcinku "Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1", Khyber dostrzegł Rooka i Bena kłócących się ze sobą i osobiście pojawia się ze swoim zwierzakiem, skutecznie łapiąc Bena. W "Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2", Khyber zanosi Bena do statku i wyjaśnia mu swoją historię. Potem on i Ben jako Gniew toczą krótką walkę, w której z łatwością wygrywa Khyber. Jednakże Rook przybywa i ratuje Bena ujawniając, że ich wcześniejsza kłótnia był częścią rozbudowanego podstępu, by zwabić Khybera i jego zwierzaka.Podczas gdy Ben i zwierzak Khybera toczą walkę, Rook walczy z Khyberem. Dowiedziawszy się, że Khyber gwiżdże, by dowodzić zwierzakiem, Ben pokonuje psa jako Szara Materia poprzez użycie tego samego neuronowego szoku, szczypiąc go. Jednak statek zaczyna spadać po niszczycielskiej walce, ale Rook i Ben uciekają. Khyber i jego zwierzak przeżyli katastrofę i zostali wkrótce znalezieni przez Malware'a i dr Psychobosa. W odcinku "Gorzej już nie będzie" starał się utrzymać swoje zwierzę pod kontrolą, podczas gdy Nemetrix działał nieprawidłowo, bo pies losowo zmieniał formę. Według Psychobosa, składnikiem potrzebnym do stabilizowania Nemetrixa jest sam Omnitrix. Następnie Malware i Khyber spierali się o to, kto zdobędzie potrzebny przedmiot, ale Psychobos zrobił to sam. thumb|Khyber walczy z RookiemW odcinku "Znowu Malware", on i jego zwierzak zaatakowali Bena i Rooka na festiwalu, aby odwrócić ich uwagę, by Malware ukradł pliki z bazy danych w samochodzie Rooka. W odcinku "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1", Khyber i dr Psychobos planowali zniszczyć Azmutha i wszystkich Galwanów, wykorzystując ich własnego drapieżnika: Wszystkożarłacz. Wraz z Cerebroskorupiakiem przekształcili jego psa w tego drapieżnika, który złapał Azmutha. Ten szybko transportował Rooka i Bena, z którym Khyber szybko chce walczyć. Na zlecenie Khybera, jego pies zaatakował Bena, ale dr Psychobos, wykorzystując swoje uprawnienia elektryczne, przekształcił go znów we Wszystkożarłacza, by atakował Galwana. Po chwili Azmuth stworzył flet, który brzmi dokładnie tak, jak gwizdek Khybera, przez co zmienił zwierzaka w naturalnego drapieżnika Psychobosa: Dziobotopus. Po tym jak jego pies i Psychobos zostają złapani, Khyber ściąga Nemetrix i dosłownie porzuca swojego psa. Nie wiadomo, czy zdobędzie nowego zwierzaka, który będzie władał urządzeniem. thumb|left|Powrót KhyberaW odcinku "Przemytnik", Khyber tworzy sojusz z Albedo i uwalnia go z celi hydraulików, podmieniając go na Bena. Później ratuje go przed ponownym aresztowaniem. W odcinku "Za potęgę mózgu", Khyber wraz z Albedo porwali Bena. Chłopak został zamknięty na arenie, na której walczył z wszystkim drapieżnikami z Nemetrixa. Później okazuje się, że Albedo i Khyber porwali też Azmutha. W odcinku "Za jeszcze większą potęgę", Albedo kradnie mózg Azmuthowi, przez co ten uruchamia autodestrukcję. Walka z kosmosu przenosi się na Ziemię, gdzie Khyber walczy z Kevinem, dopingując w tym samym czasie swojemu zwierzakowi, który walczy z Zed. Łowca zostaje zamknięty w tymczasowej celi przez Gwen, po czym Ben przypadkowo zmienia się w Chochlika. Khyber oznajmia, że boi się gatunku Nemuina. Chłopak wykorzystuje to i wchodzi do snu łowcy, w którym jedzie wraz z Tennysonami w Gruchocie, ciesząc się, że dali mu puchar. Drużyna idzie walczyć z Albedo, a Khyber wraz ze zwierzakiem uciekają. W odcinku "Przyklejony", Khyber ukradł Nemetrix z siedziby hydraulików, a następnie udał się do Czarnej Dziury. Spotkał tam Skurda, któremu zaproponował asortyment DNA z zegarka w zamian za pomoc. Nieograniczone posiłki z urządzenia przekonują małego Ślimobiot. Następnie partnerzy atakują Tennysona, a kosmiczny pasożyt nadaje łowcy uprawnienia Crabdozera. Przestępca miał zwycięstwo w garści, jednakże bohaterowi udało się uciec. Ziemianin następnie teleportuje się na statek wroga, gdzie Skurd uświadamia sobie, że Omnitrix ma więcej DNA i porzuca Nemetrix, przekształcając Khybera w Trwogonogę. Mając brutalny charakter drapieżnika, łowca atakuje herosa. Ben i Skurd zaczynają dogadywać się i współpracują ze sobą, odbierając Nemetrix Khyberowi, który zostaje aresztowany. Występy Ben 10: Omniverse * Wiele zmian: część 1 (pierwsze pojawienie) * Wiele zmian: część 2 * Helisa zguby * Mrowisko * Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1 * Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2 * Gorzej już nie będzie * Znowu Malware * Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1 * Przemytnik * Za potęgę mózgu * Za jeszcze większą potęgę * Powrót dziadka Maxa (retrospekcja) * Przyklejony Ciekawostki * Jest jedynym głównym czarnym charakterem do tej pory, który miał żywego zwierzaka, a nawet dwa. * Podczas debiutu, Khyber gwiżdże za pomocą ust, aby zmienić Zed, ale w innych swoich występach gwiżdże za pomocą własnych skrzeli. Zobacz też * Galeria * Statek Khybera Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Główni wrogowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici (mężczyźni)